lptpwfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Spaz
Master Spaz is a Super Moderator and Game Reviewer for the Mario Kart Wii forums. Joining in Janurary 2012 under the name of SpazHazard, he discovered Last Person To Post Wins in February where he proceeded to destroy ChocolateLuvr's oven. After much backlash from the LPTPW community for this, he changed his ways, and is now universely liked. Appearance Due to his morphing ability, Master Spaz's appearance is never consistent. He has been seen as almost every incarnation of Link that has ever existed (and ones that have yet to exist), as well as several other forms. However, he is known to prefer black clothing and trench coats outside of his morphing. Powers and Abilites *'Super Human Reflexes: '''His constant playing of Resident Evil games, with their devilish quick time events, has trained Spaz to react to things even before they happen. *'Super Human''' Eye–Hand Coordination: Video games have elevated his eye–hand coordination to the point that he can do almost any everyday task at the speed of sound. *'Super Human Brain: '''Spaz's mind has been honed so much that he is immune to all forms of psychic powers, including mind control. *'Weapon Proficiency:' Master Spaz is skilled in all forms of pre-firearm weapon handling, such as swords and crossbows. He is able to effortlessly cut off limbs with a mere dagger. *'Morphing:' Spaz can turn into a Deku Scrub, a Goron, a Zora, a wolf, a bunny, a demon warrior god, and any form of Link, even ones that have yet to be created. *'Sorcery: He posseses multiple magic spells, including Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love. *'''Magic Armour: While wearing this armour, Spaz is invincible to all forms of pain, but it drains his wallet of Rupees. **'Endless Wallet:' With over 25 years of Rupee collecting under his belt, and with Midna's help to store an endless amount in a remote location of the Twilight Realm, he has infinite Rupees. *'Meme Posseser:' He has the uncanny ability to bend any internet meme to his will, sometimes using them for the greater good, but has mostly used them for his own gains. Quotes "Oki doki loki!" "...The Hell's going on here?" "COOOOOPPPPYYYYCAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" "Uh..." "You might as well take a dump on Shigeru Miyamoto's doorstep." "Zug zug." "SHAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "I eat halves of pizza all the time!" "Yay! Tummy rubbing works!" "Who wants cupcakes?!" "Ya fricken' idiot..." Trivia *He is rumoured to be ''Skyward Sword's ''incarnation of Link.Before this, he was rumored to be Ghirahim. However, Master Spaz revealed that Ghirahim had in fact stole his account. *He, along with DBG, were the creators of the Meme Wars, battles that takes place regularly on LPTPW. *He was chosen as 2012's Reviewer of the year. *He likes to quote famous Zelda-related phrases in real life, like this one. *He has a trench coat fetish. **There have been rumours that while he wears a trench coat, he gains super powers. This has yet to be confirmed. *Despite being a massive Zelda nerd, he has yet to finish half of the games. *He believes 'Open Your Heart' is better then 'Live and Learn'. *He enjoys sneaking around profiles. If he has snuck around a profile and hasn't been caught for at least a month, that profile then becomes his property. **Usually, these profiles then become part of his hotel/motel chain, Skyloft Resorts. Gallery Category:Posters